1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), which is an ophthalmologic apparatus using a principle of a confocal laser microscope, performs raster scanning for, for example, a fundus of a subject's eye with a laser that is a measuring beam, and obtains a planar image based on the intensity of its return beam from the subject's eye with high resolution at a high speed. Hereinafter, an apparatus that captures such a planar image may be referred to as a SLO apparatus.
There is known a technology for measuring aberration caused by the subject's eye by a wavefront sensor in real time, and correcting the aberration caused by the subject's eye by a wavefront correction device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543 discusses an adaptive optics SLO (hereinafter, may be referred to as AOSLO apparatus) having an adaptive optical system for correcting the aberration by the wavefront correction device. This technology enables a planar image of high lateral resolution to be obtained. The technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543 prohibits, when alignment of a fundus image of a wide field angle is not proper, emission of illumination beams from a light source for obtaining the planar image of high lateral resolution and a light source for measuring the aberration.
However, when turning ON/OFF of the light source is controlled, it takes longer time from turning-ON of the light source to stabilization of the emitted beam, and as a result, it causes a problem of longer inspection time. When beams from a plurality of light sources are simultaneously applied to the subject's eye without controlling turning ON/OFF of the light sources, a beam amount obtained by integrating the amounts of beams emitted from the light sources must be a level having no safety problem. In other words, as compared with a case where the subject's eye is irradiated with a beam from one light source, when the subject's eye is irradiated with beams from the plurality of light sources, the amounts of beams from the respective light sources must be kept low because of safety problems, thus causing reduction of image quality.